<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Been Painting Every Fence I Know by enby0angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997714">I've Been Painting Every Fence I Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel'>enby0angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(you especially Cas), Background Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Did I mention fluff?, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, I blame the Umino Hours discord for enabling me, Modern AU, Moving In Together, Multi, Pointless fluff, Polyamory, Rare Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's also midnight as I'm finishing this, my humble offering to this rare ship I've fallen in love with, this is really silly and self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a rather normal evening for the four of them, in all honesty. They had all been tangled together on Iruka and Kakashi’s bed in various states of undress, with Kakashi’s dogs squeezed into every available empty space.</p>
<p>Obito shuffled a little bit and Iruka felt Rin move to look down at him fondly. He was the tallest of all of them, yet still insisted on squeezing himself between all of them.</p>
<p>Rin hummed, and it vibrated through Iruka’s shirt. “We need a bigger bed,” she declared softly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Been Painting Every Fence I Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*flops over desk* I wrote a thiiiiing it's been a hot minute...</p>
<p>My offering to the KakaIruObiRin ship!! I kinda fell in love ngl, my poly heart just wants love and softness and fluff. Sue me.</p>
<p>Big shoutout to Umino Hours as a collective for cheering me on as I was yelling about this short and sweet and self-indulgent fic.<br/>Me, writing this fic: how many poly ships can I fit into something that'll be less than 2k<br/>Cas: all of them</p>
<p>Well, I got two &gt;.&gt; Buuuuuut SasuNaruShika is one of my faves so that'll have to do lol</p>
<p>It's midnight so I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoy!!</p>
<p>(Title from "Nevada" by Vicetone.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rather normal evening for the four of them, in all honesty. They had all been tangled together on Iruka and Kakashi’s bed in various states of undress, with Kakashi’s dogs squeezed into every available empty space. Iruka was sitting up against the wall, reading through his students’ papers on his tablet, making little marks and notes as he went. Kakashi was leaning up against his chest, flipping through his latest impulse buy (Kakashi would never admit it, but he was even more of a bibliophile than even <em>Iruka</em> was, and as a couple, they had a <em>serious</em> problem) and absently running his fingers through Bisuke’s fur. Rin had her head resting on Iruka’s shoulder as she tiredly read the papers as he went along, Pakkun manoeuvring himself under her hand until she was giving the perfect belly rubs. Obito’s head was in Rin’s lap as he scrolled through something on his phone, his legs thrown over Iruka and Kakashi’s. His feet were hanging off the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Obito shuffled a little bit and Iruka felt Rin move to look down at him fondly. He was the tallest of all of them, yet still insisted on squeezing himself between all of them.</p>
<p>Rin hummed, and it vibrated through Iruka’s shirt. “We need a bigger bed,” she declared softly.</p>
<p>Iruka leaned his head on top of Rin’s, nodding in agreement. He looked down to see Obito looking wide-eyed at Rin, and Kakashi’s hand had frozen in place. Iruka brought a hand down to run through Kakashi’s hair and the man relaxed minutely, but the tension was still clear in his shoulders.</p>
<p>“For all four of us?” Obito asked, his words trembling slightly.</p>
<p>Rin nodded and smiled brightly. “I want all of us to move in together.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Iruka agreed, “I’d like that.” He looked down to see Kakashi staring at him, hesitant, like he doesn’t quite believe what he’s hearing. Iruka managed to move enough to kiss Kakashi’s forehead gently, cupping his cheek. He saw disbelief turn into hope and then into pure excitement in his husband’s eyes.</p>
<p>They both looked up at a soft clap, to see Rin clasping her hands together and grinning. “Well then,” she said, “it seems we’re all in agreement!”</p>
<p>And that was that.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it wasn’t a matter of one pair moving in with the other. No, the thing they had to account for the most… was the kid.</p>
<p>And no, Kakashi, your eight four-legged children do not count, was something Iruka had to repeatedly tell his whining husband as they were house hunting.</p>
<p>Naruto was absolutely ecstatic to learn that the three of them would be living together with Obito and Rin. Though he was Iruka and Kakashi’s child legally, he adored the two of them and they adored him in return. So, of course, Naruto was dragged along after school and on weekends to look at potential living spaces that fit five humans, eight dogs, and a fox.</p>
<p>Somehow Naruto also managed to drag <em>his</em> two sullen boyfriends along for some trips. They both acted like it was a massive hassle (“Troublesome” and grunts of agreement were often heard) but Iruka knew the three of them well enough by now to know that they were secretly endeared by Naruto’s excitement.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Once they found a place that was essentially their dream homes combined into one nice and modestly sized house (for the size of the family), it was a matter of deciding what of each of their furniture they wanted to keep, and what they wanted new ones of.</p>
<p>Rin and Kakashi had gone bed hunting on their own one day, gravitating towards the largest beds they could find. A shop assistant had come up to them at one point and offered to help and had eventually queried as to why two people wanted such a huge bed.</p>
<p>Kakashi had looked at the assistant and replied, deadpan, “Do you know how big a bed it takes to fit four grown-ass adults in it?”</p>
<p>Rin had later gleefully recounted the event through tears of laughter to their partners, and Kakashi held himself with petty, sadistic glee the whole rest of the day.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Iruka had suggested, and the others had happily agreed, that Kakashi would be in charge of the kitchen. The kitchen was Kakashi’s place, Iruka had learned from living with him for years. Sure, Iruka and the kids could cook well enough to look after themselves, but Kakashi was the one who surprised them with new recipes every other day.</p>
<p>Although, there was that one time that they were staying over at Obito and Rin’s and had woken up to find Rin with a freshly baked batch of brownies. Naruto had complained very loudly when none were brought home for him.</p>
<p>(Kakashi had looked at the two boys who had stayed overnight with Naruto, a silent plea for help. Shikamaru had just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and Sasuke just looked right back. Iruka had laughed at him afterwards as they lamented their son having acquired partners whose souls seemed to already be done with everyone’s shit.)</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>One room, which was to be a dedicated mini-library and study, was mostly left to Iruka. He debated for a while about separating the books into sections of who they belonged to, but eventually dumped all of their books into one collection and began sorting them into alphabetical order. Kakashi came in to help him sometimes</p>
<p>No doubt he would want to reorganise it one day – it was something he did when he was stressed and needed something logical to think about. Kakashi had found him at ungodly hours of the night surrounded by piles of books and facing empty bookshelves many times before.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Actually moving in together was a ridiculously long and tiring process. There were arguments and there were late nights and there were exhausted sleep-ins on the bedroom floor before they got the bed properly built, but there was also jokes and laughter and teasing about organising things a certain way. There were Asuma and Kurenai helping Iruka and Kakashi with their books, there were Izumo and Kotetsu helping paint the walls, there was Anko bringing food and having too much fun ordering people around, Tenzo bringing houseplants, Genma helping the kids set up the rec room and so much more.</p>
<p>And then, there was an overwhelming feeling when they finally unpacked the last box. Iruka couldn’t quite hold back tears, and his partners and kid held him all the way through.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>That night, after Iruka had sent their (loudly complaining) kid to bed so he would be alright for school the next day, Obit had swept Iruka up and spun him around their new bedroom. Iruka couldn’t help the laughter as he hung on for dear life and sighed contentedly when Obito kissed him senseless. He had wrapped his legs around Obito’s waist and let him drop him onto the bed, giggling when Obito subsequently buried his face in Iruka’s neck and only relaxed when Iruka started running his fingers through messy hair. He looked up at Rin’s laughter, and she made her way over to them and pressed up against Obito’s back, wrapping an arm around his chest. Kakashi came to lie on the other side of Iruka, pulling Iruka’s hair tie out and brushing it out with his fingers.</p>
<p>“None of us have gotten changed,” Iruka pointed out, though he was still smiling.</p>
<p>“Fuck it,” Obito mumbled into Iruka’s skin. “I’m comfortable right here.” Kakashi hummed in agreement, and he saw Rin nod.</p>
<p>“This was the best idea I’ve had in a while,” Rin declared with a grin.</p>
<p>Kakashi hummed again, tilting his head like a puppy. His smile was soft and adoring as he looked at her and replied, “I have to agree.” Rin pushed herself up and leaned over to kiss him, before doing the same to Iruka. Her kisses were always just the right mix of soft and rough gentle but sure.</p>
<p>Obito rolled over so he could look up at his wife. “Aw, don’t I get one?” he complained. Rin raised an eyebrow but complied, and Obito’s face softened entirely when she did.</p>
<p>“I love you all,” Iruka sighed, tightening his arms around Obito and feeling Kakashi press a kiss into his hair.</p>
<p>“We love you too,” Kakashi murmured. Rin took Iruka’s hand, her wedding ring resting over Iruka’s own, and squeezed gently. Obito rolled back over to kiss his cheek, his scars rubbing Iruka’s face in a way that was wonderfully familiar.</p>
<p>They lay like that for a while, only getting up at a scratch at the door to let in the dogs, who had already decided they loved their new home, and to change into sleep clothes. Somehow they tumbled into bed in an attempt to find their usual sleeping arrangement, the smaller dogs weaved their way in among their wayward limbs and Bull finding his place at the foot of the bed. Kakashi absently mentioned how much more room there was, and Rin declared “I told you so!” just as before.</p>
<p>Amongst gentle hands and sweet nothings, they all fell asleep, entwined in their new life, together.</p>
<p>Iruka wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are loved and treasured &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>